This invention relates to an improved lock, in particular, to an improved internal component lock for use with storage containers.
Although the prior art shows internal locks for containers, none are believed to illustrate the type of device disclosed and claimed. The term xe2x80x9cinternal component lockxe2x80x9d as used herein is a device having a housing with an internally mounted retaining device which engages a hasp inserted into an opening extending into said housing.
Storage containers referred to in the present specification are generally large, walk in boxes similar in size to semi-trailer trucks. The containers can be stacked and shipped by rail and by ship easily. In addition, such containers are used as storage devices by end users.
With any such container, maintaining security for the contents is a prime concern. Because such containers are often left unattended, they become targets for thieves and other criminals. Thus, the manufacturers and users of such containers continue to seek and develop better security techniques while the criminal element continues to develop methods for attacking and circumventing those security measures.
Various types of locks have been described in the prior art. Typical of padlock type devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,258 entitled xe2x80x9cPadlock Protectorxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 16, 1993 and is owned by assignee of the present invention discloses a security device which consists of an exterior mounted housing for a latch bar which defines a recess. The recess provides access to an aperture in the bar by a circular shackle of a disk shaped padlock.
However, padlocks in general provide a point of attack for thieves, namely, the exposed shackle thereof. Thus, there is a need for a device which does provide this point of attack for would be thieves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,700 entitled xe2x80x9cLatch and Lock for Trailer Doorsxe2x80x9d which issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Kennedy, Jr., and owned by the assignee of the present invention, shows use of an internal lock 81 in FIGS. 10 and 11 to secure a trailer door.
American Lock of Crete, Ill., has a Series 2000CC lock in which a retaining pin or shackle is mounted within a steel housing. A hasp is inserted into a hasp space and engaged by the retaining pin whereby that pin and the hasp itself are not directly accessible to a potential thief.
However, the present invention improves upon the prior art in a number of ways described below. None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved internal component lock for storage containers which provides additional security therefore.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.